Pecando
by Hannon Moon
Summary: O que um ciúmes exagerado pode fazer? Destroçar um coração, extinguir o amor...? Yaoi, Camus e Milo, violence, angst. Atualizado, cap. 02!Gente, kem acompanha esta fic, por favor, dê uma olhada no chap. 4, ele é importante.
1. Prefácio

**Para que ninguém a quisesse**

Porque os homens olhavam demais para a sua mulher, mandou que descesse a bainha dos vestidos e parasse de se pintar. Apesar disso, sua beleza chamava atenção, e ele foi obrigado a exigir que eliminasse os decotes, jogasse fora os sapatos de saltos altos. Dos armários tirou as roupas de seda, da gaveta tirou todas as jóias. E vendo que, ainda sim, um ou outro olhar viril se acendia à passagem dela, pegou a tesoura e tosquiou-lhe os longos cabelos.

Agora podia viver descansado. Ninguém a olhava duas vezes, homem nenhum se interessava por ela. Esquiva como um gato, não mais atravessava praças. E evitava sair.

Tão esquiva se fez, que ele foi deixando de ocupar-se dela, permitindo que fluísse em silêncio pelos cômodos, mimetizada com os móveis e as sombras.

Uma fina saudade, porém, começou a alinhavar-se em seus dias. Não saudade da mulher. Mas do desejo inflamado que tivera por ela.

Então lhe trouxe um batom. No outro dia um corte de seda. À noite tirou do bolso uma rosa de cetim para enfeitar-lhe o que restava dos cabelos.

Mas ela tinha desaprendido a gostar dessas coisas, nem pensava mais em lhe agradar. Largou o tecido numa gaveta, esqueceu o batom. E continuou andando pela casa de vestido de chita, enquanto a rosa desbotava sobre a cômoda.

(COLASANTI, Marina. _In: Contos de amor rasgados._ Rocco, 1986.p.11-2)

----II----II----II----

Olá a todos,

Para quem já havia lido o primeiro capítulo, esse é o dito cujo que incluí como prefácio. Para quem começa a ler agora, esse é um pequeno conto que introduz a fic (espero que gostem dela). Pensei em muitas coisas para dizer a respeito dele... Mas, no fim, deixo por conta de vocês. Peço apenas que não se deixem levar ao pé da letra do que leram. Não é apenas uma questão da moça ter perdido sua vaidade, ela perdeu muito mais do que isso, na verdade...

Bjos.


	2. Chapter 1

Aviso: Esta fic contém (possivelmente) violência e darklemons.

-I-I-**_ Pecando _**–I-I-

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**1-**(das verdades) sobre amor: Amar e confiar.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Não que estivesse tão quente assim, mas a brisa calorosa da tarde abafava aquele velho e glamuroso Santuário. Milo estava sentado num dos degraus da escadaria que levava à sua casa, completamente distraído. Uma túnica branca de um só lado prendia-se à altura de seu ombro direito com um broche dourado e os fios azuis de seu cabelo voavam levemente quando um ventinho mais forte se abatia sobre a cidade, ao passo que apoiava seu queixo numa mão.

Aioria, que fôra chamado por Saori para conversarem, subia a escadaria assobiando uma música qualquer de sua infância. Ao notar o Escorpião das doze casas sentado ali, abriu logo um sorriso:

"Milo, que fazes aí?"

"Uhn...?" – notando o amigo, sorriu também – "Estava pensando..."

"Posso até imaginar no quê, pela sua cara de apaixonado." – um riso maroto brilhando em seus lábios.

"Ahahaha, tem razão!" – coçou a nuca constrangidamente.

"Ei, agora estou indo falar com a senhorita Saori, mas que tal ir à minha casa depois? A gente podia assistir uns filmes, jogar cartas... Sei lá, qualquer coisa assim, faz tanto tempo que não fazemos mais isso, não é?"

Milo abaixou a cabeça; era verdade, Aioria sempre fôra seu melhor amigo, mas ultimamente quase não se falavam mais. Levantou-se, por fim:

"Claro, eu adoraria." 1

"Ok, depois nos falamos, então."

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e ele passou por si, ambos sorrindo. Sem muito o que fazer por hora, o escorpião resolveu fazer uma visitinha ao seu amor, que devia estar treinando na arena, pois mesmo depois de todos os perigos e inimigos já enfrentados, Camus gostava de estar sempre em forma, não queria enfraquecer pela falta de treinamento. Caminhou meio saltitante até a área de treinos, parando ao lado de Shaka que, agora, que descobrira o amor, queria aproveitar sua vida como um todo e não mais se preocupava em ficar de olhos fechados, muito embora já estivesse acostumado a fazê-lo. A verdade é que fazia tudo isso por Mu, adorava apreciar seu roxinho, ver cada detalhe seu, cada mínima mudança na expressão; podia ter os sentidos mais ampliados quando se abstinha da visão, mas isso de nada lhe valia se não pudesse ver de perto seu belo amado, viver por inteiro toda aquele louco amor. E lá estava ele, assistindo seu calmo e quieto namorado lutar contra Camus.

"Shaka, não quero acabar com as suas esperanças, mas o Mu não pode contra o meu Camus." – disse, com ar de deboche.

"Milo. Por que não senta e observa o Mu acabar com esse seu namoradinho de nada?" – retornou na mesma moeda.

"Huh, do que você chamou meu namorado?" – perguntou extremamente sério e com um brilho raivoso no olhar.

"Ahahahaha! Não me diga que você é um possessivo que não admite piadinhas com o Aquário? Ahahahaha!"

A risada gostosa de Shaka despertou a atenção dos dois lutadores, que interromperam a luta para olhá-lo curiosamente: ouvir Shaka rir, ainda mais gargalhar daquele jeito, era um fato raro e estranho, merecendo a total atenção dos presentes. Milo, percebendo o que acontecia, acompanhado da frase do loiro, também se permitiu rir com gosto:

"Ahahaha! Oras, não me venha com essa!" – sorrindo, sentou-se ao seu lado.

O loiro aos poucos se acalmou, mas Mu, que se encantara com seu koi rindo deliciosamente daquele jeito, não pôde resistir e, abandonando Camus, subiu com desespero as arquibancadas. Segurou o rosto de seu amado entre as mãos:

"Você é tão fofinho..." – ao dizer isso, as bochechas de Shaka tornaram-se mais rubras que tomates, ao passo que Milo desatava a rir novamente.

"Ahahaha! Isso mesmo, ahahaha, fofinho! Ahahahaha!" – descontrolando-se, teve que se apoiar nos cotovelos para não cair rolando pela arquibancada.

Por alguns instantes o loiro perdeu a fala, voltando, completamente envergonhado, com um olhar feio para Mu:

"Que idéia é essa de me chamar de fofinho na frente dos outros?"

"Ah... Desculpe..." – disse um desolado ariano.

"Ah... Ah, Mu, não fique assim, eu..." – Shaka ainda tentou consertar, mas Mu estava chateado mesmo.

"Tudo... Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar pro treino." – já ía se virando quando sentiu uma mão o segurar pelo ombro.

"Espere." – se levantando, encarou os olhinhos verdes de seu amante – "Perdão, sim? É que você sabe, eu sou um pouco mais reservado..."

"Sim, eu sei. Por isso mesmo que não vou fazer mais essas coisas em público, tá bem?"

"Mu, não faça tanto drama, pequeno..." – olhando para seu koi abatidinho, achou melhor tentar animá-lo... de algum jeito – "Vamos pra sua casa, 'conversar' melhor."

O Carneirinho não queria muito a princípio, mas aquele olhar malicioso que Shaka lhe lançava foi o suficiente para convencê-lo.

"Tá bem." – sentia as faces ruborizarem pela sugestão de "o quê" fariam.

"Isso, vai mesmo, fofinho. Ahahaha!" – Milo riu, não deixando escapar a oportunidade.

O indiano lançou-lhe uma cara de "Depois nós acertamos isso, Escorpião" e virou-se, enlaçando a costa de Mu e o levando para a casa de Áries. Sem ter um desafiante, Camus resolveu parar mais cedo e ficar com seu namorado. Foi até ele, que já parava de rir e se levantava:

"Não deveria rir assim de Shaka." – _"sei exatamente como é ter um amante que te envergonha com essas coisas na frente dos outros"_, pensou.

"Hahaha, mas qual é o problema, se ele é... fofinho? – sem mais demoras, abraçou-se ao pescoço do francês, roubando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Soltaram-se algumas dezenas de segundos depois, Camus completamente esbaforido, ainda tentava entender como Milo tinha tanto gás e energia para beijá-lo sempre tão vorazmente.

"Milo... Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que é deselegante fazer isso..."

"Em lugares públicos." – continuou a frase do outro – "Já sei, já sei. Mas estamos sozinhos agora."

"Mas algu..."

"...guém poderia aparecer. Eu sei. Acho que agora sei como o Mu se sente." – zombou, reconhecendo as falas do amante de cor e salteado.

"Tsc, tsc."

Milo já deveria estar acostumado com o comportamento de Camus, posto que o conhecia desde pequeno, mas ainda sim sentia-se magoado com aquelas recusas. Claro que entendia que seu francês era diferente, reservado, e que lhe era difícil conseguir demonstrar atos de amor na frente das outras pessoas, mas uma voz lá no fundinho, a qual ele tentava abafar constantemente, dizia-lhe que Camus tinha vergonha de si, de mostrar que se amavam. E isso lhe doía. Todavia tentou não pensar nisso, mudando logo de estratégia:

"Uhn, então, que acha de irmos para a sua casa?"

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o francês falou maliciosamente:

"Lhe restam dúvidas?"

"Hehe, não, claro que não." – _"Um ponto para mim."_, pensou, ao notar o jeito maroto de seu koi, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter-lhe acendido um foguinho que ele conhecia tão bem: quando a "chama" de Camus era acesa, não havia santo que a apagasse e, mais, o francês era 'ótimo, estupendo, na cama'.

oOoOo

Duas horas depois, Milo ainda estava se recuperando da maravilhosa tarde de amor que tivera com seu amante. Sua cascata azul estava esparramada pela colcha branca, ainda largado na cama, a desfrutar dos últimos vestígios de prazer. Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta à sua esquerda e se virou nessa direção, soerguendo o corpo e apoiando o rosto de belos contornos numa mão aberta, da qual o cotovelo apoiava-se sobre o colchão. Os olhos azulões, sapecas e curiosos, miraram contentes seu amante que recém saíra do banho.

Um insatisfeito Aquário adentrava o quarto envolto num roupão felpudo, procurando por roupas para vestir-se. Milo levantou-se e foi-se até dele, abraçando sua cintura por trás:

"Ora, não me diga que ainda está emburrado só por causa de um banho." – sussurrou enquanto beijava seu pescoço, arrepiando seu francês.

"Hn."

"Ei, já disse... Quando voltar, nós podemos repetir a dose, você sabe que eu agüento."

"Hn." – tornou, vestindo uma cueca.

"Fazemos muito melhor, a noite toda..."

"Hn."

Milo, irritando-se com a atitude do outro, afastou-se e pôs-se a falar com um ar sério e magoado na voz:

"Poxa, Camus, você sabe que é importante para mim ver o Aioria, só que, se eu fosse tomar banho junto com você, nós provavelmente transaríamos de novo e eu não iria mais visitá-lo hoje!" 2

Agora quem se irritara fora Camus que, abotoando sua calça, voltou-se para o koi:

"Quer dizer que esse aí é mais importante do que eu?" – grunhiu, um pouco fora do comum sua atitude nervosa, se comparada à sua calma e racionalidade tradicionais, indignado.

"Que? Ora, que bobagem, Camus!" – surpreendeu-se com a acusação do francês – "Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!" – reclamou, andando em círculos – "Aioria é e sempre foi meu amigo. E você é o homem que eu amo. Mas ultimamente não tenho valorizado muito a minha amizade com Aioria e por isso que me é importante comparecer ao encontro."

Mas isso pareceu só irritar mais o francês:

"Como assim "encontro"? Então é assim que você chama isso?"

Milo arregalou os olhos, não era possível que Camus estivesse dizendo aquilo...! Como ele podia dizer tanta bobagem? Ele o amava, Camus sabia disso, não tinha razões para essa crise de ciúmes.

"É, encontro, sabe. Quando uma pessoa vê a outra, eles costumam dizer que elas se encontraram!" – disse ironicamente – "Camus, pelos deuses, eu só vou ver o Aioria, ele é meu amigo. E, caramba! Você sabe o quão difícil é para mim resistir a você! Acha que não me foi um sacrifício negar-me a tomarmos banho juntos! Sabe, eu esperava que você me entendesse..." 3

"Faça o que quiser." – veio a resposta fria e Camus saiu do cômodo sem sequer lançar-lhe um olhar.

Diante da atitude fria de seu amado, Milo sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Abobalhado pelo o que acabara de acontecer, saiu lentamente da casa de Aquário, tentando assimilar os últimos fatos.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**2**- Para amar: amar e ter responsabilidade.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Continua...

oOoOo

1. Não importa se o Milo gosta ou não do Milo no original. Nessa minha fic eles são amigos e ponto!

2. Não acho que o Kamus seja o exemplo da maturidade para não ficar magoado com uma coisa boba e completamente compreensível dessas. Pra mim, ele parece uma pessoa mais séria, apenas isso, pelo que vi na série (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco).

3. Assim como não acho que o Milo seja um galanteador, egoísta e tal, como pintam por aí. Não gosto da personalidade dele, principalmente por causa da maioria das fanfics que o retratam de um jeito que, sinceramente, não me agrada (não que isso não agrade quem escreve e mais os outros tantos que lê, esse é apenas o meu gosto, sacou? n-n). Hoje mesmo, enquanto lia o mangá, podia notar os traços de sua personalidade... Ele também é bem rígido quanto a certas coisas, por exemplo, ele pode julgar com os olhos bravos e firmes que uma traição à Deusa seja imperdoável e também não perdoaria algo assim com facilidade. Por isso, apesar de tudo, acho que ele pode ser uma pessoa doce e com sentimentos profundos. Digo isso porque, realmente, não gosto nem um pouquinho de vê-lo retratado do jeito que é às vezes... Sabe, como se só lhe importasse seu amor (Kamus) e mais nada? E ainda fosse incrivelmente egocêntrico e raso? Pois é, é essa sensação que tenho que também é um dos motivos por eu não gostar dele. (considerem isso como um desabafo, mas não como ofensa, pois de modo algum é a minha intenção ofende alguém: mts pessoas gostam dele assim como o citei, do jeito que eu particularmente não gosto, como também há quem não goste. E, no fim, isso é só uma questão de gostos.)

Notinha:

Opa! Minha primeira fic centrada no KamyxMilo/o/ Hehe, tá certo que eu não gosto muito deles, mas isso, vindo de mim, é algo normal, considerando que de vez em sempre me dá uns surtos de ler e/ou escrever sobre casais que eu não sou muito chegada! n-n" E, ademais, eu estive fortemente impulsionada a escrever esta fic depois de ler uma com o mesmo tema da Maika-sama, mas como eu tava com preguiça demais de criar um personagem original, n-n" resolvi aplicar minha vontade de escrever sobre isso em coisas já existentes/o/ Aí minha cabeça foi rodando por todos os possíveis casais que eu poderia escrever sobre e, adivinhem, este foi o primeiro que veio à minha cabeça! Claro que depois vieram mais um monte, já que descobri ser este um óptimo tema para escrever fics xD, mas já tinha dado-me vontade de escrever sobre eles e, bem, cá está/o/ E estou louca para fazer o Milo sofrer muito ainda... Muahahahaha!

Por ser minha primeira fic deles, podem haver algumas baboseiras que não batam muito com ele, por isso, ficaria grata se, pelo menos alguém, pudesse me dar uns toques.

Reviews são bem-vindas! n-n

Matta ne! Xauzinho

28/02/06


	3. Chapter 2

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**1-**(das verdades) sobre amor: Amar e confiar.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Milo? Milo!" – Aioria chamava-o, preocupado.

O escorpianino finalmente pareceu desperto do transe no qual estivera nos últimos minutos, pelas palavras altas de Aioria, que, na verdade, eram o seu nome. Voltou seus olhos azuis, ainda meio baleados, para o amigo:

"Desculpe-me, Aioria, você poderia repetir o que estava dizendo?" – pediu.

O guerreiro louro suspirou, encarando o amigo à sua frente, que já se esquecera completamente de seu chá e o deixara esfriar-se... E isso porque ele segurava a xícara na mão! De fato, Milo não parecia muito bem desde que chegara à sua casa, embora tivesse tentado disfarçar, mas agora ele achou que já era hora de se intrometer e perguntar o que acontecia com o azulzinho, posto que ele também estava ficando preocupado. Não costumava vê-lo assim, exceto quando Camus perecera na batalha das doze casas... Naquela época, que durou não muito, ele ficara arrasado e só voltou às boas novamente porque Athena ressuscitara os cavaleiros mortos naquele batalha e ele pôde reencontrar seu Camus.

"Diga-me, Milo... Apesar desse tempo em que ficamos um tanto quanto ausentes um com o outro, você ainda confia em mim como confiava nos velhos tempos?"

O azulzinho arregalou os olhos, será que fizera algo de errado à Aioria? Ou, então, essa distância que ele lhe impusera inconscientemente magoara o amigo? Pediu a Zeus para estar enganado, não queria perder a amizade de Aioria.

"Aioria, eu... É claro que confio. Mas... Eu lhe fiz algo de mal?"

O leonino, percebendo a extensão do mal-entendido que criara, tratou de amenizar a situação suavizando sua fisionomia.

"Ora, claro que não, amigo!" – sorriu para confirmar a veracidade de suas palavras; e tal fato pareceu acalmar o Escorpião, que relaxou também – "Se pergunto, é porque quero saber o motivo de você estar assim como está."

Milo franziu o cenho:

"_Assim_ como?"

"Assim, distraído... Mais que isso, cabisbaixo."

"Ah!" – abaixou a cabeça, não queria, realmente, contar o ocorrido de hora atrás – "Aioria, não é nada com que se preocupar."

"Ora, como não? Se você está todo abatido e, até pouco tempo atrás, me cumprimentava sorrindo na escadaria!"

Milo tornou a baixar a cabeça, colocando a xícara que segurava na mesinha ao lado do sofá em que estava sentado, segurando, depois, suas mãos por sobre seu colo.

"Er, Aioria, é que eu estou um pouco cansado... não é nada grave, não se preocupe."

O Leão respirou fundo, sabia muito bem que ele não dizia a verdade e, por mais que quisesse respeitar seu silêncio, não o conseguiria; gostava muito dele, não era por menos eles serem melhores amigos há tantos anos, e não conseguiria acalmar seu coração enquanto não soubesse o que lhe acontecera.

"Você não me engana, Milo. Anda, desembucha!" – tentou descontrair o clima, por fim.

Seria insensato revelar que brigara com Camus justamente por estar agora na casa do amigo, iria não só deixá-lo numa situação chata como também magoá-lo: conhecendo-o como o conhecia, sabia que ele se culparia por ter sido o pivô de sua briga. Aliás, briga? Nem acreditara ainda que brigaram por algo tão idiota quanto aquilo!

Eles já haviam brigado algumas vezes antes, por terem personalidades muito distintas acabavam surgindo desentendimentos, opiniões diferentes sobre determinado assunto. Era sempre dolorido quando algo assim acontecia, mas com isso já estavam acostumados e sempre terminavam se entendendo, tentando chegar à uma solução que agradasse a ambos. Porém, desta vez, não sabia explicar o que de diferente que houvera, mas houvera. Tanto a fira indiferença com que Camus o tratara quanto a falta de compreensão para com ele o feriram demais. Ele não conseguia explicar essa atípica atitude do francês.

E não sabia se poderia continuar negando ao amigo sobre ser algo importante, como o próprio Leão já falara, ele não estava sendo muito convincente com sua desculpa esfarrapada.

"Aioria... Se você não se importa..." – começou; obviamente, o complemento da frase seria algo como "não gostaria de falar sobre isso".

Todavia, mal terminara de falar e já se arrependia do que dissera. Pois Aioria colocou uma expressão tão magoada no rosto que chegou a doer-lhe o peito. Nunca tivera segredos para com o amigo e, embora achasse que todos tinham direito a guardar um segredo consigo, não poderia reclamá-lo, uma vez que, tendo sempre lhe contado praticamente tudo, perdera tal direito: se se acostuma uma criança a sempre dormir com seu bichinho de pelúcia, como se espera querer que ela não durma com ele de um dia para o outro? Portanto, podia entender bem o que se passava com seu amigo.

Foi a vez do louro baixar a cabeça, entristecido. Milo não queria lhe dizer a verdade e ele não entendia o por quê. Jamais lhe dera motivos para não confiar em si e, se ele não lhe contava agora, seria por que não creditava mais o mesmo valor de antes à amizade que eles tinham? Era isso? Milo se enjoara dele?

"Aioria, não é isso... É que..." – Milo ainda tentou consertar, sem saber ao certo como.

"Não, tudo bem, Milo, eu entendo..." – falou sem convicção alguma, lançando um olhar fugitivo à xícara abandonada na mesinha – "Seu chá esfriou, gostaria de outra xícara?"

"Han?" – Milo estava meio abobalhado, xingando-se mentalmente pelo clima tenso que criara – "Ah, não, obrigado."

"Ok."

Aioria ficou a olha-lo e Milo retribuía, ambos num incômodo silêncio. Não sabiam ao certo o que dizer ou como agir, estavam desconfortáveis e Milo queria remendar o que falara, mas desesperava-se ao não encontrar maneira de fazê-lo. Ficaram assim por uns instantes, até o leonino tomar a voz:

"Milo, se você não se incomoda, eu preciso fazer algumas coisas agora..."

"Claro." – falou prontamente, levantando-se.

Entretanto, agira rápido demais, como se ansiasse deixar o local e a companhia. Estapeou-se em pensamentos por mais essa gafe. Aioria o acompanhou, pondo-se em pé também. Trocaram olhares mais uma vez e o Leão fez um gesto, levando-o até a porta. O azulzinho o seguiu mortificado e, mirando suas esferas claras mais uma vez nele, como se pedisse um mudo perdão, baixou a cabeça, afastando-se. (1)

"Obrigado pelo chá." – disse, incerto.

Aioria fez um movimento de cabeça, num claro "por nada" e Milo, sem mais coragem de enfrentar as orbes verdes chateadas do Leão, foi-se de uma vez. Aioria permaneceu encostado no batente da porta de sua casa zodiacal, amargando sobre o que achava que os últimos fatos implicavam... Seria o término da amizade? Bem, se Milo assim o queria, ele tinha o seu orgulho e não ficaria mendigando migalhas de uma coleguisse ao escorpianino.

Suspirou, entrando novamente.

Já Milo ia arrasado, odiando aquele dia infernal que estava tendo. De uma só vez se desentendera com o namorado e ferira seu melhor amigo. Naquele dia só tinha feito coisas das quais se arrepender. Era melhor ficar sozinho ou senão acabaria infelicitando mais gente.

Com esse pensamento penoso, tornou à sua casa, passando direto pelo templo do salão inferior e indo à parte superior da morada. Entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, amaldiçoando mais uma vez ter se levantado dela aquele dia.

Agarrou um travesseiro embaixo do braço, ajeitando-se melhor sobre os lençóis, sem sequer tirar as sandálias trançadas. Como desfazer os mal-entendido que criara? Bufando, enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, acordou por volta das dez horas, com o solzinho morno entrando pelas frestas da veneziana e banhando todo o quarto branco no estilo clássico. Aquela gostosa sensação, por si só, foi o suficiente para reanimá-lo e fazê-lo querer se levantar logo – se tinha algo que gostava de fazer, era de ficar "enrolando" em sua cama mesmo após ter despertado – trazendo-lhe esperanças de que aquele novo dia seria melhor e mais agradável que o anterior.

Enquanto tomava banho, torcendo seus cachos azuis entre as mãos, repensou sua aparente desavença com Camus. Ela realmente fora sem motivo concreto e, na certa, seu francês já ponderara a respeito. Camus não seria tão ilógico a ponto de ainda insistir naquela idéia sem sentido!

Com esse pensamento em mente, depois de arrumado, subiu à casa de seu koi. Àquela época do ano, a temperatura se amainava e, assim, seu caminho pelas escadarias foi sob um dia claro e fresco. Quando chegou à casa de Aquário, achou difícil de se acreditar que tivera um desentendimento com Camus.

Pediu licença e, ao não encontrar quem procurava no templo, dirigiu-se ao segundo andar, calculando que Camus se arrumava, após seus costumeiros treinos matinais, para ir almoçar. Do corredor ouviu o som do chuveiro ligado e, sem mais demoras, foi até o quarto do amante. Como esperava, o encontrou vazio, porém, a porta que o ligava ao banheiro estava fechada.

Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, colocando os braços por entre os joelhos, a esperar seu amor sair do banho. Não muitos instantes depois, a porta se abriu, dando passagem ao francês. Camus vestia uma túnica creme, clara, com um broche dourado em formato de sol a prendê-la ao meio do peito. Era bem simples, sem mangas e com apenas uns suaves bordados em éles cheios dourados nas bordas; estava descalço e os fios de cabelo pingavam molhados, enrolados numa toalha, a qual ele friccionava contra eles – diferentemente de Milo, cujas madeixas já se encontravam secas.

Camus, se se surpreendeu por encontrá-lo ali, não demonstrou, pois passou reto por ele, indo até a cômoda e sentando-se à ela. Jogou a toalha sobre o móvel e pôs-se a passar um creme em seus fios escuros. O Escorpião tentou relevar aquele aparente desprezo e caminhou até ele, envolvendo seu pescoço por trás:

"Bom dia, amor." – disse ao pé de seu ouvido, com um sorriso maroto.

Camus nada respondeu. Então toda a alegria que invadira o azulzinho de manhã se esvairiu num passe de mágica. Sem muita paciência, afastou-se dele, andando pelo quarto:

"Camus, você ainda está emburrado com aquilo de ontem?" – perguntou, sua voz assumindo um tom sério.

O francês, que passara a pentear seus fios, colocou a escova sobre a baixa cômoda e voltou-se vagarosamente para ele. Milo, parando perto da cama, sentiu-se desarmado ao ver o olhar raivoso que Camus lhe dirigia, de repente ficou sem forças para revidar. Como se ele fosse o culpado por merecer aquele olhar; e na verdade não o era, mas foi assim que se sentiu ao ter a expressão conturbada de seu amor voltada para si.

E subitamente perdeu as reações que teria agora de pouco, perdeu sua zanga contra a atitude insensata do francês e, no fim, só queria voltar às pazes com ele. Suspirou derrotado, baixando os ombros. (2) Balançando fracamente a cabeça, resolveu-se:

"Olha, Camus, vamos parar com essa briga, por favor. Nós não estamos ganhando em nada." – pediu.

Porém, após olhá-lo um pouco mais, Camus tornou à cômoda, retomando a escova em mãos e desembaraçando seus cachos. Milo se aproximou, então, envolvendo-o novamente.

"Camus, por favor... Vamos esquecer isso, já passou..."

E, para sua surpresa, o teimoso que o ignorava finalmente falou, porém, não muito amável:

"Pra você é fácil esquecer." – talhou, cheio de rispidez.

"_Pra mim é fácil?"_, perguntou-se mentalmente. Já estava farto daquele desentendimento todo e só queria voltar para os braços de seu francês, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de relevar suas ofensas.

Inclinou-se sobre ele, enlaçando seu pescoço e deixando seus braços escorregarem até à altura de seu tórax.

"Não compreendo o que você quer dizer, amor. A única coisa que sei é que eu te amo muito, e que nós estamos sofrendo por culpa de algo sem tanta importância assim. Por favor, vamos **esquecer** isso."

"_Sem importância? Sem importância?"_, Camus gritou em sua mente. Queria poder gritar com o escorpianino também, dizer-lhe que, se julgava algo que mexia com seus sentimentos sem importância, então não o amava realmente. Mas calou-se. Não era por esse lado, o da ira, que deveria se deixar levar. Apertou o cabo da escova dourada na mão, na tentativa de se controlar. Seria extremamente injusto acusar Milo de não amá-lo, ele já tinha provado inúmeras vezes que o amava, e muito.

Entretanto... Da onde vinha aquele sentimento que quase o levara a proferir tamanhas bobagens? Ele simplesmente não sabia responder, só sabia que, caso não tivesse agido com racionalidade, a essa hora teria uma briga maior ainda com aquele que o abraçava agora. Ele não era assim, de acusar, de agir por impulsos... e, no entanto, era isso que viera fazendo desde o dia anterior.

Quando Milo se negara a ficar com ele para ir se encontrar com Aioria, ele sentira tamanho ciúme e ódio que ainda se assustava com a intensidade que os sentira. Ele passara a noite inteira tentando entender de onde viera aquela atitude do dia anterior – sem, todavia, achar-se realmente culpado pelo desentendimento, pois, mesmo tentando reavaliar sua postura durante a tarde passada, ainda sentia-se ofendido e traído por Milo – e, agora, agia igualmente como fizera na véspera. Parecia que só o fato de ter Milo ali já o enraivecia novamente, obrigando-o a agir de um modo diferente do seu de ser, desvalidando todas as suas conclusões da noite. Zeus, aquilo não era normal!

Abanou a cabeça, deveria estar mal das idéias ultimamente, não haveria outra explicação. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e não deixar qualquer outra ruindade chegar à sua mente e à sua boca. Disse, por fim:

"Tudo bem, Milo, tudo bem."

O Escorpião sorriu, feliz por ter terminado seu desenlace com o namorado. Apertou-o mais entre os braços, sussurrando em seu ouvido, lascivo:

"Quem bom."

Camus levantou-se, sem sair de seu abraço, e desvencilhou-se da cadeira na qual sentava.

"Vamos almoçar."

"Hunhun." – concordou, encaminhando-os para a saída da casa.

oOoOo

Quando sentaram-se a uma mesa do salão de refeições, já bem cheio à essa hora, Milo exibia um sorriso contente no rosto. Estava, de fato, alegre por estar de volta com seu Aquário que, a essa altura, voltara a tratá-lo bem.

Aldebaran, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte chegaram com seus pratos feitos, para ocupar a longa mesa de refeitório na qual eles estavam, porém, o azulzinho mal percebeu isso. Sua face sorridente se deparara com Aioria, sentado à mesa da frente, que, após ver sua expressão, pareceu irritar, tirando precipitadas e errôneas conclusões de que Milo não estava se importando por eles terem acabado de sofrer um impacto em suas amizades, e fechou a cara, voltando-se para seu prato, a comer com fúria.

Seu sorriso desapareceu na hora; pelo visto, cometera mais um erro em relação ao seu amigo louro. Com este, sim, as coisas iam definitivamente mal. E ele não sabia o que fazer para se entender novamente com o amigo. Na verdade, só queria que aquela série de maus entendidos se acabasse logo. Tinha certeza que o leonino estava magoado e não queria, definitivamente, vê-lo triste, ainda mais por sua causa! Contudo, estava de mãos atadas e isso era o que mais o angustiava.

Ao seu lado, um par de olhos azuis enciumados seguia toda sua troca de olhares com o leonino. Um brilho de raiva relampejou por eles, mas rapidamente desapareceu. Camus fechou um punho por debaixo da mesa, controlando seus sentimentos conturbados. E, desse modo, evitando que sentimentos negativos o invadissem. Não se influenciaria por um coisa boba como na tarde passada. Mas ficaria de olho nesses dois por um tempo, só por garantia. A ver se realmente não havia algo entre eles... (3)

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**2**- Para amar: amar e ter responsabilidade.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Continua...

oOoOo

(1) Gente, num tô querendo dizer que o Aioria não é ponderado... Mas é que eu precisava dessa atitude pra fazer o que eu quero na fic. Basicamente a desculpa que usei para tal comportamento do loiro foi a essa: como o Milo sempre contava tudo pra ele, ele achou que, agora, por não querer lhe contar, tinha, ou perdido a confiança em si, ou a vontade de manter a amizade. Mais ou menos como quando ele se deixou enganar sobre o irmão. Só que, agora, quem está tramoiando é a sua própria cabecinha, tirando idéias precipitadas. E, já que é fato os leoninos serem, segundo as características conferidas à cada pessoa de tal signo, orgulhosos, me aproveitei disso para... Bem, vocês entenderam. Ou não?

(2) Sei que alguém poderá dizer: "o Milo não agiria assim nessa situação, ele continuaria revidando contra o Kamus." Bem, sobre isso não há muito o que dizer... O Milo dessa fic será assim, se não agrada a alguém... E, além do mais, esse foi o ponto que servirá de gancho para todo o desenrolar da história... Isso vocês verão mais pra frente, e eu farei questão de explicar em uma notinha, aí retorno relembrando sobre esta também, pra poder mostrar o que é que eu queria dizer aki.

(3) Essa fica sendo a segunda deixa. Pra quem não percebeu, essa parte contém uma leve ironia e contradição... Ele não queria armar outra confusão com Milo, mas ainda sim ficou meio desconfiado. Ou seja, ele já não está mais batendo bem XP não, brincadeira, mais adiante vocês vão ver o que eu quero dizer.

Olááá! n-n

Sei que demorei pra posta, e sinto muito. (caso queriam conferir a razão do atraso, visitem meu novo e gigantesco profile, rsrs) No entanto, estou com planos de fazer estar fic ser quinzenal... que acham? Estará bom assim ou atropelarei muito vocês?

Sobre esse chap., eu iria fazê-lo maior... mas aí resolvi encerrar por aki mesmo. Uhn... Mas ele não ficou bom, sorry. Ai, eu não consegui usar a mesma linguagem do primeiro, gomen ne! n.n"" Mas é sério, não sei se posso retomar a mesma maneira de escrever... bem, vamos ver.

Só tem uma explicaçãozinha: eu tinha preparado um texto (assim, modo de dizer, achu que seria mais correto falar "escolhido e copiado") legal que eu achei sobre isso, para colocar num apêndice posterior... No entanto, pensei melhor e acho que seria mais apropriado colocá-lo antes da fic. De qualquer jeito, ele é opcional, não se precisa ler... Mas, querendo, ajuda muito a entende o resto... Olha, aí eu o coloquei num prefácio antes do primeiro cap. Espero não ter ficado confuso...

Aiai, agora eu fiko por aki.

Grande beijo para todos, e obrigada pelo incentivo... Ah, mas não deixem de revisar, pliz, mesmo que não esteja bom, só assim pra eu saber no que devo me empenhar mais, não é?

Até mais, xauzinhu! n-n

19/06/06


	4. Atenção!

**Atenção:** Gente, isto não é um capítulo, é um aviso!! O que eu gostaria de dizer é... primeiro, enormes desculpas a todos (naum que sejam muiiiiiiitoos assim hueheuheu xD) pela enorme demora em atualizar. Zenti, disculpaaaa i-i !!!!! É que este ano foi meio difícil de eu escrever, mesmo. E, agora, eu tive de vir dar esse recado pq, bem quando eu fiquei, finalmente, com tudo certo pra continuar as minhas fics, incluindo esta, meu computador, lindo, maravilhoso...quebrou!!!!!!¬¬ Ai, cá estou eu, sem poder escrever e sem esperanças de ter um pc novo (o velho naum tem mais concertoXD)...Por isso, desculpem... Só queria deixar esse recado msm pra esclarecer e naum ficar iludindo ng... Bom, era isso, tomara que eu ganhe um pc novo loguinhu...ne?n-n aí eu volto a escrever bem rápido. Promessa.

Beijos e, mais uma vez, sinto muito ;-;

Bye bye

Os (obrigada pela compreensão nn)


End file.
